<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May there always be sun by Angelic_Clown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658429">May there always be sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Clown/pseuds/Angelic_Clown'>Angelic_Clown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Clown/pseuds/Angelic_Clown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen found a strange non specific mission in V.I.L.E flashdrive. It was one of the missions that had a strange blue dot on it.  Deciding to investigate it she and her group of misfits drive to an assigned location. Is it a trap? A joke? Only future will see</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May there always be sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you like it.  This is multi chapter fic consisting of 3-4 chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place the recent caper was assigned to looked awfully dull. It was a big factory-type building, gray and humid, with moss covering a decent portion of the external walls. A strange but effective place to hide any counterfeit goods. It towered above other rundown or half-demolished buildings around it. It's rotten window frames looked like tens of eyes looking around. And the rusty gates resembled an open maw of a monster. It terrified Zack and unnerved the others.<br/>
The information given had been suspiciously vague. It talked about info that should be passed and also some sum of money that should be handed, but neither of those were the targets. The mission for some reason was marked with a blue dot. Player thought it was odd. Shadowsan thought it too. The color didn't make sense considering none of the missions had those before. They tried to compare it to other old capers, but nothing came up. Even when searching through new ones there was only one that was similar. Same non-specific wording, same unknown target, same color.<br/>
Maybe it was a new code? A mistake? Or some mind games played by VILE? No one could be sure. Dr. Bellum could pull off a similar mistake. Maelstrom could try to play mind games with them. But the wording. The wording was the thing that made Shadowsan suspected something...something bad. The place could be a trap. It could be something more.<br/>
They needed to be careful considering the building was fully in VILE's clutches. So the mission was built around it. Player would replace camera feeds with old footage. Zack and Ivy would wait outside. Shadowsan would be Carmens backup while searching and exploring the building. Considering the size of the building search for counterfeit would be difficult and tedious process that’ll take a lot of time, but they would try to keep the time spent minimal.<br/>
As they entered, the building was suspiciously quiet. Not a sound. No one in their field of vision. It felt more like a trap with each minute spent roaming through. Carmen passed the massive main room that was filled with metal parts, empty wooden boxes and other garbage. She quietly walked through the smaller rooms of the left wing, trash crunching under her feet more noticeable with silence surrounding it. How long was this place abandoned for? It was filled to the brim with garbage and pests. The silence was as heavy as it was unnerving. As if there was no one the building. As if it was a silly joke from VILE. She smirked. How silly it would be. An international organization of theifs playing games with their ex-student. Like a bunch of vindictive high schoolers pulling a prank on the ex-member of their team. Child's play.<br/>
As the thought crossed her mind, they heard something. Both Carmen and Shadowsan tensed, hearing a sing-song tune of a...children's song... It sounded strangely...familiar</p>
<p>As the tune got closer Shadowsan reached for his katana, while Carmen was ready for a fight. The steps seemed light and happy, like a child skipping toward an icecream truck. She would've thought of Paperstar, but the voice seemed to be male. They stood beside the door and listened. As the steps walked circles behind the door. Then they heard it. Quiet sound of something. Of something heavy being dragged. It sent a wave shivers down Carmen's spine. What were they doing? As they were about to enter the room, they were surprised by the door being busted open from other side. Carmen looked as a man entered the room. He was dressed in a minty green racer suit, which was weirdly shiny as if it was...wet. Her suspicions became true as she noticed a long glimmering trail and small drops of water falling of the man's suit. He didn't notice them. As he practically danced towards the next door taking few sips of neon blue slushie and swinging the steel case in his arm. He seemed to be having quite a blast. She felt kind of bad for ruining his fun. As she tried to contain the goofy smile crawling on her face, Shadowsan seemed to get more relaxed. Maybe the silliness of the site or the incompetence of the operative made him ease a bit. Carmen made sound indicating their presence.<br/>
Operatives movement ceased as soon as he heard the sound. The freeze was so sudden it felt like he was put on pause. The man slowly turned himself to face Carmen and as soon as he saw them his face went from expression of pouty lipped shock to pure childish happiness<br/>
"Овечка! Дядь тенёк!"He exclaimed, his voice bouncing around the room.<br/>
Both Carmen and Shadowsan were staring at each other, confused expressions quite obvious. He knew them. But Carmen couldn't remember him, not even a bit. Some things about him seemed familiar, but even with that no memories involving him surfaced in her mind. Looking at Shadowsan, she could tell by his stern expression and furrowed brows, he couldn't remember the man either.<br/>
"Aw...really? Ya forgot 'bout me? Seriously?"He said it with something that sounded like a mock disappointment.<br/>
Still smiling the man took more comfortable posture and quickly took a sip of his slushie. Carmen snorted, she thought that the operatives gimmicks were somewhat entertaining.<br/>
"So...you two here...for a mission?"He took another sip swirling the drink in a cup.<br/>
What? He...doesn't know? Well, if that's the case, they are going to play a little game then.<br/>
"Of course we are! We came here for the counterfeit you required."She said with the most confident tone she could muster.<br/>
"Really? I didn't know that you and Тенёк collect the stuff."He said with no shred of suspicion in his voice.<br/>
"We didn't expect that either but VILE had other ideas" her tone was calm and laid back.<br/>
"Good to know! Hope next time VILE does something like this it wouldn't be Cleo and her snooty assistant"<br/>
The operative chuckled and extended his arm to give the case to them. Carmen grabbed the handle with a satisfied smirk, but then she remembered about the second part.<br/>
"What about the info files?"<br/>
"Oh! Pardon me love, give me a moment " he started patting down his pockets trying to find the flash,awkward smile on his face.<br/>
But then his arm quickly retrieved still holding the case with quite a strong grip. He gave her the same sweet smile as the case hit her head with a strong blow. Shadowsan charged for him, but was dodged in a swift motion. As he was about to turn around, he received the same quick blow to the his back. He hit the ground and hissed while trying to get up, the operative loomed over him raising the case for another blow. But he was knocked down by Carmen who charged so quickly that it felt like she flew across the room. Her head was still ringing, yet she was trying her best to pin him down. Her attempts were met by a kick into her chest that sent her flying into the wall. She hit it with a loud thud. Catching her breath, she saw Shadowsan trying to come closer to her. He was in arms reach when she was about to say something, but her words were interrupted by a loud sound. A gunshot. The air smelled like smoke and dust do to multiple gunshots hitting the space in between them. As she opened her eyes, she was prepared for the worst. Shadowsan was still there. Thank God. But then she turned her head toward the owner of the shot. His gun was still pointed in their direction, that sweet smile was there, but now she noticed that the smile had a different feeling to it. It looked sick and sadistic, almost like a scowl.<br/>
"My, my, my. Out of all people, it was you two. How sad is that?"His tone of voice was mockingly sweet as he took few steps towards them.<br/>
"I actually liked you two! Especially you Black Sheep! I thought you had so much potential. But you decided to betray and steal from your own kind. How pathetic is that?"His voice rang in her ears.<br/>
"Not as pathetic as you or VILE." She spat.<br/>
"Oh, somebody got a sharp tongue huh? Maybe I could fix that."He smiled.<br/>
"But not now. Instead let's play a game of hide and seek. The rules are quite simple I will wait a minute for you to hide and you escape without me killing you after the count is finished. Simple isn't it?"He joyfully smiled and giggled, like a child that was about to have fun. It terrified her.<br/>
She didn't answer, just stood up and headed towards the door. If she and Shadowsan ran fast enough, they could escape the man,but she still wasn't sure.<br/>
"Ready? Set. Go!"He said with amusement as Shadowsan quickly grabbed his arm and tried to wrestle the gun out of operatives hands. Carmen tried to help and they almost succeeded. Grabbing the case, she saw as the gun slip across the room. They pushed the operative away as they run as fast as they could.<br/>
Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Вышел зайчик погулять.<br/>
She heard his voice but didn't look back.<br/>
They ran through heaps of garbage and nests of cockroaches. One room after another.<br/>
Вдруг охотник выбегает<br/>
They heard his footsteps he indicating that he was closer than they thought. Escaping the small rooms, they reached the grand main room.<br/>
Прямо в зайчика стреляет.<br/>
A shot rang past them. Multiple shots.<br/>
They hid behind closest chunk of metal. After few more shots it all stopped. All they could hear were slow footsteps towards their hiding place. As they got closer Carmen and Shadowsan were ready to run, but she got stopped as a barrel of a gun was pointed at her forehead. Her breathing hitched, the pupils of her eyes constricted in sheer horror.<br/>
Not even a second after the man was practically body slammed by Shadowsan and it knocked out the gun out of his hands. It fell with echoing thud bringing Carmen's attention. In one swift motion she kicked the gun far away before he even got a chance to reach it. Shadowsan was trying to pin him down using his weight as an advantage. But even with it the operative was quite skilled and managed to wiggle away from his hold. He quickly started to crawl backwards, while Shadowsan was trying to reach for him. But the man lashed out trying to hit him in the face full force. Shadowsan was blocking off the hits while the man grabbed him by the shirt and started slamming him against the floor. Carmen ran up to help as soon as she saw it, grabbing the man and trying to pull him off. While holding him back she got elbowed hard into the gut. The mere seconds were enough for him to break her hold. Shadowsan ran up in attempt to catch him but the operative dodged the move. A bit disheveled quick breathes escaping his lungs he stood there and in his eyes, at first she thought that behind the veil of emptiness was hidden anger, but, it wasn't that. It was...fear. Was he scared?<br/>
"Are you? Okay?"She asked hesitantly.<br/>
He didn't answer. Didn't move at first, he just stood there breathing. Then he rushed towards her in a blink of an eye, but was tackled by Shadowsan. The man hit the floor but got up within few seconds. His eyes looked like the eyes of a feral animal that was backed into a corner. This time it was Shadowsan who attacked first. He jumped up towards younger man in an attempt to catch him. The man fought back with all his might. At one point he slammed older man into a wall, his hands clutched around old man's neck. Tightly squeezing it with a familiar feeling of sadness. Shadowsan struggled under his hold, his eyes watering as he slowly began loosing consciousness. The operative sadly looked as another life was about to fade away under his hands. But before that he was hit hard with something heavy. As he fell on the ground he saw Black sheep holding a metal pipe. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wild. She looked like she was about to cry.<br/>
"Shadowsan! Are you alright?" she ran up to the man trying to help him.<br/>
He coughed a few times and breathed heavily for a some minutes. He looked up at her giving her slight smile as a sign. Suddenly he felt arms around him. He instinctively tensed, but soon realized that it was a warm embrace. He stood there a little frozen from the sudden show of emotion, but as he listened to soft sniffling on his shoulder he realized how scared she was. He gently petted her hair and embraced her back. His little baby sheep was scared.<br/>
But their little moment was ruined by quick movements. Before they could do anything, the operative ran to the exit. But considering they had the money they could let it slide.<br/>
They slowly made their way out of the building. Even though the mission was a little messy Carmen still thought of it as a success. They managed to steak back the goods, took down the operative. But something seemed...out of place. The man looked familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was. But she could remember those eyes...eyes filled with fear and despair. They haunted her in her nightmares with that tune of a children's song.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>